Théâtre des Vampires
by Shinku Nightray
Summary: Su belleza tan sublime me hace estremecer en las noches, y en los momentos de sueño llega para decirme que es lo único que yo jamás podré poseer- Lestat x Armand


Les doy la bienvenida a este que es mi primer fic sobre Las crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice, si bien no soy fan de esta serie pero quise hacerle un pequeño regalo a una amiga mía a la cual espero que sea de su agrado este one shot.

* * *

Théâtre des Vampires

Se pasaba sus pálidas manos sobre sus cienes, el reloj seguía su curso, las manecillas le avisaban que si no se apresuraba el sol lo alcanzaría y con esto una sola idea se mantenía arraigada en su mente, era como tratar de arrancar un gran y fornido árbol con una sola mano con unas raíces tan profundas como la existencia del ser humano en este mundo tan extraño e incomprensible, tan extraño como aquel ser que se encontró.

Se recargó totalmente sobre la silla en la que se encontraba, no tenía mayor remedio que dejarse llevar por aquellas sensaciones que aquel ser de figura angelical le estaba provocando, se mantuvo en su silla con los ojos cerrados, y es que aunque quisiera pasarlo por alto no podía, sus ideas diferían y tratar de hacerle entender que aquellas doctrinas que habían adoptado eran absurdas y disparatadas, es que ¿cómo podían adorar a un ser tan vil si nada les aseguraba que existía, y que su contraparte el creador de todo no les castigarías por ello? Aunque en realidad, ya estaban viviendo el castigo en vida, el castigo de ser monstruos que ya no pueden deambular con la luz del sol, que el envejecer es casi imposible, tanto como sus propias muertes.

Entró a su ataúd cansado de que su mente le trajera tantos recuerdos palabras e imágenes ¿era acaso que se había enamorado de aquel joven o era una simple obsesión pasajera? Fuere como fuere, ya no podía estar tranquilo lo veía en todas partes, podía sentir sus ojos oscuros y seductores observándole, un niño con una belleza excepcional e inigualable.

Sintió un leve cosquilleo sobre su rostro, e hizo caso omiso hasta que este fue en aumento y sintió leves caricias, abrió los ojos de golpe y frente a él se encontraba con una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa burlona que lo provocaba. Meneó su cabeza para despejarse un poco pero su presencia seguía intacta, compartieron unas cuantas palabras en las que exigía saber cómo había llegado hasta él y como había entrado a su casa, qué era aquello que quería conversar con él, simplemente saber porque no se iba a otro lado, porque quedarse…

Ya había olvidado lo que era sentirse como un humano, si bien hacía años que su corazón ya no funcionaba como en aquella época en la que no bebía la sangre de otros para poder sobrevivir, lo tenía entre sus manos, era como ver dos lunas apunto de devorarse, ambos eran tan pálidos que si aún fueran humanos se podrían ver sus venas sobre su piel, pero ya no era así, ahora tenían cuerpos perfectos y hermosos, pero ante todo él era lo más sublime que sus ojos habían visto, era como un ángel su rostro esculpido por las propias manos de dios (existiese o no).

Recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo con lentitud para mantener esas imágenes por siempre en su mente, era tan tersa y suave al contacto que moría de ganas de engullirlo dentro de sí. Pronto solo pudo ver una mancha roja, era su cabello que contenía una fragancia ígnea para él, lo olió tan profundo hasta quedar saciado de él ¡hasta que ya no pudiera más, hasta que tuviese de vomitar por sus olor eso quería! Besó con rapidez todo su cuerpo para que sus labios sintieran la suavidad. Si seguían conteniéndose se volverían locos, y aunque ya sabían que cuerdos no se encontraban deseaban llegar a la locura juntos y regresar cuerdos para despertar juntos, y es que no hay mayor satisfacción que ver dormir de una manera tan pacífica a esa persona, anhelaba su cuerpo como a ningún otro pero sobre todas la cosas aspiraba a que llegara la parte en la que podría verlo descansar.

Tocó sus partes íntimas para hacerle ver que el momento estaba cerca, y con un rápido movimiento lo giró para introducirse, era un paraíso lo que él tenía en esos momentos, él tiempo era relativo no importaba si estaban así por años, solo en esas posturas por siempre.

Besó sus ojos al término de su gran lucha, se mantuvo despierto todo el tiempo que sus ojos se lo permitieron, sus párpados le pedían a gritos que les permitieran hacer su trabajo diario, pero con la fuerza de un león se reusaba ante sus peticiones. Se despertó ahora la noche brillaba frente a sus ojos, la tapa de su ataúd se encontraba movida y a pesar de ello podía sentir su aroma, no sabía si aquello había sido un sueño o en realidad aquellos actos eran verdaderos, realmente no importaba mucho ahora, habían jugado a ser amantes, adoptaron sus papeles como grandes artistas y habían sido tan bien interpretados que se creyeron los personajes, se amaron aunque fue por un corto momento.

* * *

Agradezco a aquellas personas que le hayan dado una opotunidad de lectura a este pequeño proyecto, sin más me despido de ustedes.


End file.
